The Comfiest Chair
by captainllama7
Summary: Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe the chair really was comfy. NSFW for later chapters.


**A/N: Guess who's back with a brand new rap- I mean, a new alias? This one was inspired by a good friend of mine who recently got me addicted to Life is Strange. The Pricefield ship is setting off its maiden voyage with this short three/four-shot I thought of while bored at work one day.**

 **NSFW in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Captain Llama**

"Man, I can see why the principal locks this room up. Fancy faux art crap."

Chloe said as she meandered into the previously locked Principal's office, swinging her arms around the place like she owned it. "He must want everybody to know he has money, but no taste." Shuffling over to the Principal's desk, her eyes fell upon something glinting in the darkness of the room, and moved closer to get a better look. Squinting at the shiny object contrasted against the dark mahogany, her face morphed from cat-like curiosity to full-blown disgust. "How can you trust somebody that has a bronze fucking bird in his office? I'm glad I was expelled." Chloe added sarcastically, stepping around to look at the contents laying haphazardly on the desk.

Max rolled her eyes and silently admonished her blue haired friend as she pointed her phone's flashlight toward the seemingly endless expanse of books stored neatly upon rows of shelves. Her eyes scanned over each book spine, the titles on them irrelevant to the information she was trying to pursue.

"Yes, if only the principal had a Monet or Picasso, you'd still be at Blackwell." Max murmured sarcastically, barely loud enough for Chloe to hear. Her mind was focused on the matter at hand, but it was becoming increasingly harder to figure out, no thanks to her best friend. Their classmate's files could be anywhere, and Chloe was mocking the Principal's choice in artists. But she didn't blame the girl, the Principal did have a rather dull sense of style.

"Eat me," Chloe suddenly spat back, a small smirk on her face as her attention turned to the folders and files on Principal Wells' desk. "I'm going to pilfer the papers on this ugly ass desk."

Max stilled. She knew her best friend was rugged and the type to say anything and everything that was on her mind, without taking the time to think of the consequences, but the more she seemed to hang out with her, the more she seemed to... flirt? It seemed deliberate, but maybe it was just a Chloe thing, Max thought as she lifted her flashlight to look at the piles of papers on one of the Principal's shelves.

"We should probably look through these drawers too, we need all the info we can get."

Several moments went by and as Max was pilfering through stacks of papers, she noticed that the room was quiet. A little too quiet, considering the company she was in. Turning to face Chloe, Max pointed her flashlight at her before locating the pull switch on a dust-covered lamp beside her. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed the blue haired girl seated in the Principal's chair, leaning back with her well-worn boots resting upon the fine varnish of the desk before her and looking like a cat that found its new favourite box to sit in.

"You know, this might be an ugly-ass chair, but it sure is comfy!" The blue-haired girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and clasping them behind her head. A large smile found its way onto Max's lips, and she shook at her head at how carefree her best friend was, even in a situation like this.

"You know I have to take a picture of you now, right? This moment is totally price-less."

"Come on, Maxa-roni, enough with the shitty puns, you totally have to take this baby for a test drive!"

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me find dirt on Nathan, and not hanging around in here like it's a playground for blue-haired weirdos."

"Mega ouch, it's not like I was gonna try to steal it or anything..."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Okay fine, maybe I was thinking about it. But you totally would think the same thing if you would just sit your bum down in this chair!"

Max pretended to ignore Chloe's statement as she stepped to the edge of the Principal's desk to look at her subject for a long moment, and observe the lighting and the area that was surrounding her. Sure, her eye for photography wasn't as great as Edward Weston but she did know how to make things look good. Pulling her Polaroid from her bag, she steadied her aim and looked into the viewfinder. Chloe was staring right into Max's lens, a look of smug triumph on her face. A look that clearly said, I totally hold all the power in this hella comfy chair and there's nothing you can do about it.

A small blush crept up Max's neck as she studied how sharp Chloe's angles looked in the dim light. The blue-haired girl's eyes gleamed as she posed for the photographer, the edge of her lip tugging upwards into a small smirk. Her thin porcelain arms were bare, goosebumps lightly raised from the slight chill in the room. Or maybe it was from the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. But with that look in her eyes, Max wasn't so sure about what her best friend was thinking.

Truthfully, Max had to admit that she thought of Chloe as incredibly attractive, and at times she wondered if her best friend thought the same way. Five years ago, they were attached at the hip. But after five years of separation, puberty, and life in the real world away from each other, Max felt like Chloe was a whole new person. Granted, she was still the same girl from five years ago, but after being gone for so long, she felt like there was so much that she didn't know about her best friend.

Chloe was always strong, she took the initiative, and she never took no for an answer. But under that rebel's mask, she could tell that a soft-hearted, affectionate girl was hidden underneath. Not that Chloe would ever have the means to hide who she was, since her personality was as bold as her shocking blue hair, but Max could tell that there was a type of yearning Chloe kept hidden. And Max only saw this for a brief moment whenever she looked at her, like she felt purely wanted under the taller girl's gaze.

Max flushed at the thought of Chloe having feelings for her, and even more at the thought of herself returning those feelings. Max had never even kissed a girl before, let alone even thought about kissing another girl. Until she saw Chloe again. Was it normal for best friends to feel that way about each other? Or did Chloe just ooze attraction and lust? Max decided on the latter. Besides, she figured that if anyone were to tell anyone anything, Chloe would be the first to do it. That's just how she was.


End file.
